Snape trains a Sith
by SilkFedora
Summary: I got bored one night and was day-dreaming/fantasizing my Sith character bumping into Snape. I can't urge enough not to take this story seriously. It's purely for fun, for my own enjoyment, which is why I write FanFiction.


5am and it's story time. Can't sleep cause I'm worried about the Cat. Oh, good, he's laying in the middle of the floor. Must feel at home.

Snape's cold, thick fingers wrapped around the black, overly-designed tabards of the Sith. "I could do it, ya know. But why deny the dementors, they're so longing to see you..."

The Sith turned, brushing off his fingers, revealing her scarred face. "What?"

Gawd, this is the problem with writing the thing later that day. It's not as funny.

Snape's eyebrow rose, as it does when he's suspicious and being pretty. "How'd you get in the castle? Was it Lupin? Did he sneak another convict into Hogwarts?" He suspected.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was strong and somewhat British (only somewhat). Snape couldn't help but stare at her three deep scars across her left eye (her right eye but on his left, whatever).

"No matter." Snape bit coldly. "I will be escorting-"

"What is your position?" She asked with curiosity.

"What?" His response was bitter and cold, like his face? Pale...ever so pale...

"What is your position here at this school?" Her voice commanded power. It was used to commanding power, it was a Sith.

"I am the potions master. I can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can-"

"Potions, you say?" With interest and curiosity. "You mean magic?"

"Yes. Magic." Stern. Ever so stern. His face was annoyed but his heart was intrigued and fixated. How could she not know where she was?

"If you teach me, I'll reward you handsomely." Her gloved hand reached up, stroking his cloak, which lay in front of him. He turned away from the hand with winter disdain. He reached into his pocket, pulling a wide, gold ring from within. He placed it over two fingers, grinning (which to him, meant twitching his upper lip some).

"I received this from a gentleman just a few days ago. Perhaps it would be educational to see how it worked." He reached out his other hand, which was mostly covered with his black sleeve, white shirt poking out underneath. His hand made circular motions as orange and gold sparks formed a circle. He widened the circle and stepped on through. The Sith followed.

"Where are we?" The Sith took sight of the surroundings. Little shops lined the streets, bustled with people in witches hats and robes. It was noisy, crowded. Snape hated it. So did she.

"Diagon Alley." Snape informed her. The Sith reached for her weapon, grasping her left hand around its shape. Snape covered his hand over hers. She glanced over and he shook his head. The Sith snarled but complied. She wanted his knowledge (among other things, EH-OH!).

Just down the way Harry Potter and his compadres were muttering to themselves. Hermione pointed to the two and continued chattering. The Sith growled and heard their words, "Who's that with Snape? She looks frightful!"

The Sith compulsively rushed the three, making her way too quickly through the crowd. Her own magic.

She gripped the boy who lived's collar, bearing her teeth. "What business of it is yours?"

"She heard us." Hermione whispered to Ron, who looked dumb-founded because I only picture him in the movie and not the book. Hermione approached the Sith, looking brave. Silly girl.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know who that is?" She was aggressive, stubborn, and bold.

"He's suspicious of Snape and I'd like to know why."

Snape by now had made his way through, addressing the boy. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived." His eyebrow rose, which is great. "For now."

"Who is this, Snape?" Potter questioned, still struggling weakly under her grip.

"Apparently my student, whose name is-"

"Kandra-shiek. Kandra to those that fear me, Shiek to those who carry my legacy." _(cause that's a thing in SWTOR)._

"What if we don't fear you, what should we call you then?" Ron chimed in. Always the funny man.

"Kandra." She bit, still keeping Potter tightly against the dirty brick wall of a nearby shop. She glared at Ron and he grinned back. She almost was taken aback, his grin was adorable.

She stood straight, glancing at Snape. "Are these children any trouble?"

"No more than they usually are." He dully droned.

"Let him go!" Hermione insisted.

"Or what?" Kandra dared, her hand twitched towards her saber. The girl witch rose her wand quickly in panic, shouting, "Stupefy!"

Kandra's body froze in place, letting Potter and his friends run away in the left direction, diagonally.

Snape watched with interest as her body twitched and shoke, eventually making small movements. With a few seconds she broke the spell, expelling her breath.

"What the hell?! How in the-"

"Magic." He stated dryly.

"How was the little girl able to stop a Sith lord in her tracks?!" She was enraged. Snape was deeply intrigued.

"Magic." He stated again.

Kandra turned, impassioned. "Teach me." She insisted.

"Follow me."

"I must say, for your first encounter, you broke the spell rather quickly. You must be so _proud._ " His dry humour didn't impress.

"Where are we going?" It seemed they meandered for some time through the crowds before reaching a shop.

Olivanders, the sign read. And they entered. The dark shop was full of small boxes lining the shelf, _each one individually painted for the movie._

"Yes, yes, what can I-" the old musky man made his way to the counter, then finally looked at Kandra's faced. He was somewhat startled but didn't let much of it show. Maybe like 20/80.

"We're looking for a wand for this one." Snape informed him.

"Yes, well, then, I'll go get something to try." He was still somewhat weary as he went back through his shelves to see what he could find. He came back with a long black box. He blew off the dust from its top, placing it down on the counter. After a moment he invited her, "Well, go on."

She opened the box set before her, seeing what was inside- a wand. A black, simply designed wand. She picked it up and held it. It was so foreign to her.

"Well, go on then. Give it a wave." He invited again impatiently.

She gave it a wave and it caught the shelf to her right on fire.

"Oh my." Ollivander took the wand from her, placing it gently, gingerly, ever-so-slightly back in the box. "Perhaps not." He put the box away, looking for another. The fire burned bright like a Nickelback song next to them. Snape glanced at it eventually waving his own wand, putting it out.

"Why didn't he put out the fire?" Kandra asked.

"Why didn't you?" Snape snapped.

Kandra shrugged, shaking her head. The whole thing was somewhat ridiculous.

He returned with another box. "Perhaps this one." He set it down, taking the wand out, and handing it to Kandra. She waved it at another direction, at the dim fire lit lamp to her left. The flame soared up, shooting like a flame thrower.

"Oh, dear. No, no, definitely not." He took the wand away again and tried another. Each did the same, starting a different fire in a different place. After several attempts Ollivander finally addressed the issue. "Have you done any magic in the past, perhaps?"

"I use the force." She commented briefly, casually.

"The force?" Ollivander seemed oblivious.

Kandra glanced over at the lamp, which previously had shot fire. She smirked, reached out her hand, and clenched her fist. The lamp caved in on itself, shattering into pieces.

"That's the fourth one this month!" Ollivander muttered with some exclamation.

"Perhaps you should show him your weapon, Kandra." Snape advised. He hadn't said anything in a while. His words startled Kandra, who seemed to somewhat forget he was in the room.

"Your weapon?" Ollivander asked with perplexed interest.

Kandra pulled her saber from her side, releasing it from its clip. She ignited it, waving it around some. Ollivander stared with awe. "The force." He muttered.

"I am no witch or wizard or warlock. I'm a Sith, bitch!" _No, she didn't actually say that. But I couldn't resist. No, she said,_ "I am no witch or wizard or warlock. I'm a Sith." She said with pride _. Dark side represent!_

"I think I have something to do the trick." Ollivander exited stage left again, digging around his wands. That sounds dirty.

"I think this is it!" He sounded from the back. He returned with a more spacious box than the previous ones. "This, my dear lady, is a wand fit for a troll."

"A troll?"

"Or giant, if you will. For people of larger statue."

"And how will this help me?"

"Turn off the blade and place it down in the center."

"I what?"

"You see, the centers of the wands have cores, composed of different things varying from unicorn hair to dragon heartstrings."

"My lightsaber already has a core. Its crystal."

"Yes, but another core, and there would be more power. Just like a muggle's battery in a device."

"I see what you're saying. I think it'd be worth a try, old man." She took the wand, placing it in the center of the saber, inside the emitter. She once again turned on the blade but this time the entire room grew dark.

"Oh my." George Takai- Ollivander remarked.

The lightsaber suddenly ignited, lighting the entire room with an ominous red light. Ollivander looked concerned, perhaps his previous action was a mistake. Snape looked pleased and interested. Kandra waved the saber around. Sparks danced across the plasma blade and the saber seemed to pulse beneath her grip.


End file.
